


Letters and Lies. Secrets and Sisters.

by BloodyRubyRedRoseLancashire



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flash Fic, Not really focusing on the ship, Set in Modern Times, Sibling Fluff, Teasing, sometime in the 2000s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRubyRedRoseLancashire/pseuds/BloodyRubyRedRoseLancashire
Summary: England’s older sisters (Mercia, Northumberland and East Anglia) find a love letter from Portugal, and proceed to drag the truth out of England about her once secret relationship.
Relationships: Portugal/England (Anthropomorphic)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Letters and Lies. Secrets and Sisters.

“I can’t wait till you visit my land again, I’ve missed you so much my darling Inglaterra. Love Portugal” Northumberland read out chuckling.  
“IT’S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!” England yelled flustered.   
“Calm down Anglo.” East Anglia laughed. “You’re so red I can’t tell where St George’s cross starts and ends.”   
“Anyway England what is it then?” Mercia asked calmly still brushing England’s hair.   
“Err well... um it’s it’s A JOKE. A running prank we were planning to annoy Spain!” She yelled flustered but internally pleased with the excuse. She’d been keeping this secret for so many centuries, she couldn’t reveal it now.   
“Is that so?” Northumberland enquired, the mirror letting England see the malicious smirk on her older sisters lips.   
“Yes.” In for a penny in for a pound, a voice whispered to England.   
“In that case then, why is it in your house and not in Spain’s house for him to find.”   
“We haven’t finished?” England answered weakly.

“England I want the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth.” Mercia demanded.   
“Is no an option?”   
“...”   
“Mercia?”   
“OWWW!! MERCIA, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!”   
“The truth England.”   
“Did you have to hit me on the head with that bloody hairbrush?! It hurts out of all proportion!”   
“England stop being such a politician and answer the questions.” East Anglia laughed.   
“Do not compare me to those inhuman subspecies!”   
“England... the truth or I’ll hit you again with the hairbrush until it’s quite literally bloody.” “Well um... I ... we’ve been err..” England trailed off.  
“Are you and Portugal dating?” Northumberland demanded her eyes piercing into England.“Well, you could say that.” England mumbled flaming a brilliant red.   
“OUR LITTLE SISTERS DATING!!! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DIDN’T TELL US EARLIER!” East Anglia squealed. “Tell me everything!”   
“How long?” Mercia asked injecting herself into the conversation, cutting off overly excited East Anglia. She’d been quiet before working through the multitude of knots in England’s hair.   
“Errr...”   
“England?” Mercia hissed dangerously. “How. Long?”   
“You have to promise not to be mad.” England gulped her heart plummeting.   
“I promise.” Anglia said immediately her blue eyes sparkling.   
“Pinky promise.” Northumberland responded dryly.   
“Cross your heart and hope you die.” Mercia retorted her eyes boring a hole into the back of England’s skull.   
“Umm, I err may of asked him out on the....after... after defeating the Spanish Armada.

Dead silence dropped.  
“Bye! Got to go to parliament!” England shouted, jumping to her feet.  
Before she could make it half way across her bedroom floor, Northumberland jumped on her.“Thumberland! Get off me!” England yelled using an old nickname she hadn’t used since they’d been kids.   
“You are not leaving this room England!”   
The pair rolled around the floor kicking and punching each other, hair being tugged, screams and curses ringing through the room.   
East Anglia shouting in the corner. “Beef! Beef!”   
“Anglia shut up!” Mercia yelled tearing England off Northumberland, a putting her arms in a lock.   
“Awwah come on Mercia live a little.”   
“Everybody shut your bloody traps.” Mercia growled ignoring East Anglia. “Northumberland get the hell up and come over here, England stop struggling you’re not leaving your bedroom until we get a full explanation. Anglia stop encouraging England and lock the door.”

Silence fell, as the three younger sisters began to cooperate with their oldest sisters orders. East Anglia stood up, and headed to the door locking it. Mercia and Northumberland dragged England over to her bed flinging her onto it. Mercia picking up the previously abandoned hairbrush, and roughly attacking England’s hair with it. Northumberland going back to pick up the love letter that she’d tossed down earlier, leaning against the walls one of her eye brows arching as she stared down her younger sister, East Anglia sliding onto the floor and kneeling below the bed, a mischievous grin emerging on her face as she looked at England 

“So England care to explain why you kept it a secret for over 500 years?” Mercia asked.   
“Not five hundred! A little over four hundred.... wow I am really not helping myself here am I?” England asked wincing.   
“You lied to us.” Northumberland said pretending to be angry.   
“No, I didn’t! Not once in so many centuries did any of you ask me ‘hey England are you dating Portugal?’ It’s not as if you asked!” England answered indignantly.   
“Oh yes England because it’s not as if you tell people these things normally is it now?” East Anglia asked sarcastically. “Now my darling little-”   
“I’M NOT LITTLE!”   
“Sister tell us everything, everything there is to know.” East Anglia resumed.   
“No way Anglia!”  
“Alright Anglo, perhaps you’d like to explain to Dad about your not so secret boyfriend.”   
“Are you blackmailing me!?”   
“No Anglia is blackmailing you. Me and Mercia are simply watching you be blackmailed” Northumberland smirked.  
“Accomplice by association.” England declared indignantly.   
“Or you could answer our questions and we could keep your little secret for as long as you like.”   
“What is this an interrogation?!”   
“Yes England that’s exactly what this is.”


End file.
